Squad
Squad is the first episode and season premiere of the sixth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on November 18, 2013. It is the sixty-sixth episode overall. This episode was aired as the two-part season premiere along with "Speed". Synopsis Bruce, Tim, and Diana fight off the small crime that remains in Gotham. Joker, Riddler, and Bane are hidden in the shadows, though Riddler plans to make a show. The Joker makes a deal with Bruce and Diana to help him free Harley from A.R.G.U.S. custody in exchange he will officially leave crime and Gotham, forever. Plot Due to the villains knowing the location of Wayne Manor, it was decided the new mansion would be built in a new location. The new mansion is now on the outskirts of town, where it is much nicer and bigger than the original mansion. Bruce's room is shown as the camera slowly shows a picture of Bruce, Tim, and Diana, as it begins to show more and more of the new room, it eventually shows Bruce and Diana having sex in his bed. The two laugh and they continue their fun. A beep is heard and the two get into their suits and warn Tim of a robbery in downtown. The three arrive and see Riddler is back. Bruce reminds them that once Riddler is caught he will go along peacefully. The three split up and look for Riddler in the midst of several goons. Diana tells the team she has found Riddler. However, Bruce tells them that he has found Riddler. Tim tells them that is impossible as he has found Riddler. They realize the men they have caught are lookalikes sent by the Riddler. The three watch in failure as the real Riddler escapes with several bags of money. Bruce, Tim, and Diana watch the news as they report the robbery. The three are annoyed. Diana is revealed to have taken up the name Wonder Woman. Bruce gets a call from an unknown number. He answers and the caller reveals himself as Joker. Joker asks to meet him at 5:00 in the forest. Bruce is hesitant but agrees. Bruce tells Tim and Diana, but asks Diana to escort him there as a bodyguard. At 5:00 the two arrive in the forest and meet with Joker. Joker asks them to help him break Harley out of A.R.G.U.S. custody. Bruce laughs at this and asks him why he would help him. Joker tells him he knows he has already left crime but now if if he gets Harley back he will leave Gotham completely and even fake his death, without ever appearing again. Bruce thinks about this and asks Diana. Diana is hesitant but ultimately agrees in order to get rid of two villains. Bruce accepts. Bruce gets into a new suit, to not show Batman as a villain, as does Diana. The two wear military-grade disguised suits. They meet up with Joker and the three get on the Batjet, where they fly to Midway City, where the A.R.G.U.S. HQ is. Bruce makes Joker promise to not kill anyone. The three enter the first floor where they throw a smoke bomb and knock everyone out. The three figure out Harley and the others are on Floor 23. However, due to the rest of the building hearing the smoke bomb go off, the elevators are shut down. The three decide to use the stairs. They face many agents coming after them on the stairs. They make it to Floor 22, where Amanda Waller shows up and deduces they are after Harley. Bruce tries to knock her out, but she takes out a gun. Bruce and Diana step back but Joker steps forward. Waller warns him that she will shoot him if he takes one more step. Diana knocks her out from behind and the two run up to Floor 23. However, Steve chases after them and tells them to stand down. Diana tackles him and tells Bruce and Joker to get Harley and escape. Steve tries to tell her she is committing treason but she sees more agents coming and escapes into Floor 22. Agents surround her and she tries to escape. However, Joker shows up and kills of the agents. Diana tells him they told him to not kill but Joker tells her it was the only way. Waller shows up and tells them she has rigged the whole building to explode. Diana takes Joker and flies out of the building. Bruce tries to get Harley out but Steve has shown up and tells him about the bomb. Bruce is forced to leave with Harley and jumps out of the building, where Diana catches him. The three land a mile away from the building, where they watch it explode. Joker realizes he left Harley behind and she is now dead. Joker attacks Bruce but Diana gets him off. Joker tells them that he is no longer in hiding and runs off. Diana tries to find him but he has escaped with Riddler. It is revealed that seconds before the bomb went off, Waller, Steve, several more agents, and the cells of six criminals were put on the ship. Four of them are Harley, Killer Croc, Two-Face, and Hush, while the two others are unseen and not named. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot/Hush *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor Trivia *By this episode, Diana has officially gotten the title, Wonder Woman. *This episode achieved 15.33 million U.S. live viewers. *Ben Affleck, Tom Austen, Jared Leto, Cory Michael Smith, Nolan North, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Nicholas D'Agosto, Margot Robbie, and Gal Gadot are the only ones to appear in this episode as Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake, the Joker, the Riddler, Hush, Killer Croc, Two-Face, Harley Quinn, and Wonder Woman. *This episode received great reviews. It scored a 92% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 85 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 9.1/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Viola Davis and Chris Pine as Amanda Waller and Steve Trevor. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-S-V.